User blog:Nobody700/What If: Alien Invasion arc part 9
Melzelgald attacked Sweet Mask, who blocked his attack, and grabbed his arm. He over lifted Melzelgald, and threw him as hard as he could, towards a skyscraper. He destroyed the skyscraper, and morphed into a flying version of himself, heading towards Sweet Mask with double axes. He tried to butcher Sweet Mask, but ZombieMan shot him with a black eagle gun, causing his hand to burst. "Damn, I fought some damn ugly monsters before... But you take the cake." "YOU HUMAN..." "The politically correct term is Homo Zombieus." ZombieMan grabbed a shotgun, and fired it, blowing up one of Melzelgalds heads. He kept on firing, until he was out of ammo. Melzelgald was full of holes, but he was still around. He tried to crush ZombieMan with a mallet hand, but Eyelashes used his weapon to slash Melzelgald. Melzelgald punched Eyelashes, and Eyelashes was thrown across the city. Blizzard saw, and panicked. "NO!" Blizzard flew off, and Mountain Ape was enraged. "You... I'LL KILL YOU!" Melzelgald began to grin, and dozens of whips emerged from his body. "Now that the witch is gone... I CAN LET IT RIP!" His whips became sharp, and began to slash all around. Genos nearly lost an arm, and ZombieMan lost his head. Many of the blizzard members were cut up, with Mountain Ape trying to take the brunt of the attack for them. Sweet mask dodged, and the disciples retreated as well. Melzelgald was excited, and attacked Sweet Mask. "DIE YOU UGLY FREAK!" "Me... Ugly?!" Sweet Mask gained veins in his face, and grabbed a whip. He twisted it, and ripped it off. "Let me show you the beauty... Of untold violence." - Blizzard was finally with Lash, who was dying. He had a massive hole in his chest, and she went to him, sobbing. "Lash... Don't die! Please! You've been with me for years..." "I'm sorry... Miss B... Miss Fubuki..." "No, don't you dare say that! DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" "I... I enjoyed serving you..." "NOO!" "I... I love you... I truly do... I only regret not telling you sooner." Lash saw Fubuku crying, and wiped a tear off her face, while blood came from his mouth. "Thank you... For having someone like me... Stay with you..." Lash let go, and laid down. He closed his eyes, smiling, and died, dreaming of what it could have been to be with Fubuki even a few minutes longer. Fubuki screamed in anguish, and she couldn't stop crying. She began to remember Melzelgald laughing, and her crying became screams of rage, and she flew back. - "HAHA! SUFFER!" Melzelgald was attacking Sweet Mask, and dodging attacks from Genos and ZombieMan. He saw Mountain Ape trying to walk, and went towards him, with an axe for a hand. "LETS SEE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE SPLIT IN HALF, HUMAN!" That's when he began to notice he was being torn to shreads, and Blizzard was above him, holding her hand out, with dried tears, and a face that only had one thought. Die. "I am the Blizzard of Hell. Allow me to show you why I am called that." With her powers at peak power, so great, even Tatsumaki would have agreed it was nearly equal to hers, she ripped apart her opponent. In not 2 halves, not 3, not 4... But 100,000 pieces. She saw the marbles, and used her powers to crush them. She caused her powers to make the earth shake, and she looked up, staring at the spaceship. "I'm going to find your leader... And destroy him." "WILL YOU NOW?! TO KILL MELZELGALD... EXCITING! SHOW ME!" Boros was behind her, and Fubuki was face to face with Boros. Before, she would have feared Boros. But now? She wanted to kill him. "I will wipe you out from this world." She motioned her hand, and Boros began to feel... His brain, was trying to kill himself. Boros fought against it, and noticed he couldn't even move. Sweet Mask was in full vein mode, and attacked Boros. "Die you ugly creature!" Boros smashed Sweet Mask away, and moved ahead, facing off with Fubuki. "Good... Your powers are as good as mine." Tatsumaki was close to Blizzard, and Tatsumaki thumbed to a few miles away. "Less people. I suggest we fight there... Together." Boros nodded, and jumped ahead, with Fubuki flying off, with Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki saw Fubukis dead eyes, and she smiled. Now... They were like each other. - Boros was miles away, and he was face to face with the Esper sisters. He saw the two face him on, and he felt their aura. "My god... You're stronger then that being I fought just earlier... Too think, this planet would be so fun... METEORIC BURST!" Category:Blog posts